


Another Chance At Life

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary inside, biggest thing is that Katherine is alive and so is Nadia as a child (and a few other special surprises) and somehow the Mikaelson's just don't know about it. More info included inside. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't have the first chapter written yet. But as soon as I do I will post!  
> Anyways, let me know if you like the idea or have any suggestions! :)

Note: Set nearly 7 years after Hope is born, I'm changing things slightly to fit my fic. Such as:  
-No Steroline  
-Katherine has been brought back to life but the only person in Mystic Falls who knows it Caroline cause they're actually friends, I feel like they'd have been great friends under different circumstances  
-Katherine has powers now that she's 'human'  
-Caroline has powers now that Katherine is brought back, ie: not a vamp anymore due to the person who brought Katherine back  
-Finn, Ester and Mikael all still alive and are trying to come to terms with the fact that their awful plans failed and 'nature' has pretty much 'balanced' so vampires are pretty much part of the 'ecosystem' for lack of a better word  
-Since Finn, Ester and Mikael aren't dead neither is anybody who died because of the 'blood line' thing  
-Damon didn't kill Lexi, I liked her.  
-Bonnie didn't die, and Elena's fine. (I haven't seen the most recent season but I heard she was leaving and 'went to sleep' or something.. I don't really know.)  
-Caroline's mom Liz didn't die either, I heard about that and was super sad. I like Liz.

So since I'm bringing Kat back, she and Care are great friends and have been living together after both of them went to college. Yes, Kat decided to tag along with Caroline and took classes on computers, busines, fashion, and fashion merchandising. She runs a successful high fashion clothing company called Pierce's. Caroline took classes on music and arts, as well as other good management classes. She runs her own interior and fashion design called Forbes Fashion (often partnering with Kat to create new things and they like to do joint events/sales/merchandising) and party/event planning business called Care's-Events. (I know, not great/creative names.. Best I can come up with right now..)  
They also run a magazine dedicated to both their stores and giving others helpful tips on things like fashion/interior design/cheap but awsome party planning ideas/ and so on. They call it Kat N' Care.  
Caroline and Klaus keep in touch, she gets him to show off his artwork by sponsering him. She practically forces him, but he doesn't really mind too much.  
The Mikaelson's haven't figured out Kat is alive, I know with her being a 'mogul' and probalby in the media you'd think they'd know but they don't... yet.  
The friend that brought Kat back also used a spell so that she would get Nadia back- though she wasn't just brought back from the dead.  
The spell used a strong mental connection that Katherine had with someone and made her pregnant, so Nadia could be 're-born' and grow up with Katherine how she was suppossed to. So Nadia does have a dad, but it's not the same one she had the first time. I'm making it so that she was suppossed to be a twin but the twin had died before it was born. So Nadia has a twin, I've decided to have be a boy that Kat named Henrik to honor the Mikaelson's lost brother. You'll find out who the strong mental bond/connection is with later in the story. The twins were born about the same time as Hope so they are roughly the same age.  
I think that's everything, any questions/comments/suggestions just go ahead and leave a review! Always welcome.  
Also, I do not own any of the characters from TVD or TO. All rights to those who actually own them, which sadly is not me. :( Phooey. But oh-well.   
I hope you enjoy my fanfic. :)


	2. Time For Lunch

KATHERINE'S P.O.V.  
"PICK THE LOCK, WIND THE CLOCK, TURN THE TABLES. MEET YOUR MATCH UNTIL YOU MAKE YOUR MARK. NOW KINGS AND QUEENS ARE GONNA LIGHT THE SKYWAY, ALL YOU NEED IS A LITTLE SPARK. NO MORE ONCE UPON A TIME, NO MORE VERSE NO MORE RHYME. NO MORE PERMANENT INK, THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK. IT'S A REBEL CAUSE WITH A ROYAL HEART, REWRITE IGNIGHT RESTART-----" The screeching seven year old bounced about the Pierce family living room as she sang and yelled the words along with the song. Her brother being much more quiet, was playing video games on the giant tv.  
"NADIA PETROVA!" I holler above my daughters yelling, which even though loud I had to admit was pretty cute. She stops and looks at me, her smile faltering for a moment, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong sweetie, you just need to quiet down a little bit. You're singing beautifully, but remember what your music teacher Aunty Care says?" I crouch a bit to look her in the eyes easier, and brush her hair out of her face.  
"That yelling isn't singing, and if I want to always sing prettily to never yell the words but always siiinnngg." She sang the last word, and I laugh.  
"That's right, very good." I stand back up and glance at my son, who's sitting up straight on the couch. "Five more minutes. Lunch is almost ready, I would like both of you to set table."  
"Yes mommy." He reaches over and sets the miniature timer clock I have placed on the end table to five minutes before playing again. I smile and shake my head as I retreat back to the kitchen to finish lunch.  
Returning to the counter I begin to stir the baked beans on the stove. As I am pulling the hot dogs out of the water I hear the timer go off in the other room and both sounds of video games and singing stop before I hear the little pitter-patter of my children's footsteps.  
Nadia nearly runs into the room while Henrik walks calmly behind her. He is much too reserved for a seven year old. I reach into the cupboard next to me and pull out plates and glasses. While I am grabbing those to hand to them Henrik has grabbed three forks and Nadia put the ketchup, mustard and milk on the small window table. I had the plates to Henrik and Nadia runs back to take the glasses.  
"Thank you sweetie." I say to them as I turn and pick up the plate and bowl with food, while also grabbing the hot dog buns.  
Making sure to not drop anything I walk across the kitchen and set it down in front of my kids who are patiently sitting next to each other.  
How in the world did I end up with two of the most wonderful, well behaved and patient children in the world? I slide into my seat across from them and smile as they have already grabbed and begun loading their hotdogs with ketchup and mustard. "Not too much, or you won't want to eat it." I warn with a soft laugh.  
"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" I ask after taking a drink of my milk.  
"Ummmm.... Sunday?" Nadia asks, confused.  
"No silly, we're going on vacation tomorrow!" Henrik exclaims and I giggle at his enthusiasm.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really, in fact we're all going to pack our suitcases after we clean up the mess in here."  
"Yayayay!!" her 'yays' begin to blend together in her excitement. Suddenly she stops, "Wait! Is Auntie Caroline coming?!" Henrik stops eating his beans and glances up to me.  
"And Uncle Stefan." I say with a smile in Henrik's direction. He really liked Stefan, and was always super excited when he saw him.  
"Does that mean Auntie Lexi is coming too?" He asks about Stefan's wife quietly.  
"What do you think sweetie?" I smirk a bit, and they smile again. "Yay! I like Auntie Lexi! She and Auntie Caroline are so much fun!" Nadia squeals.  
"Now finish your food."  
"But Mommy-" I cut her off, "No buts sweetie, you need to finish what's on your plate before you leave the table." She only has a few bites of baked beans left as she all but gobbled down the hot dog.  
"May I be excused Mommy?" I glance down at Henrik's plate, it's pretty spotless. "Yes, you may Henrik. Put your dishes in the dishwasher before you go upstairs to begin packing."  
"Okay." He slides out of his chair and grabs the dishes before hurrying over to put them in the dishwasher and then almost runs out and up the stairs.  
"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE." I call after him and the fast footsteps slow down. "Sorry mommy!" He calls back and I shake my head and look back at Nadia who's managed to finish her last few bites.  
Standing up I grab my dishes and the plates that had been filled with food while she grabs her own and we both put them in the dishwasher.  
"What do you say, shall we go start packing?" She nods and rushes towards her room which is right next to Henrik's upstairs. Mine is the master at the end of the hallway.  
Shaking my head, wow I do that alot, I began to walk up the stairs as I listen to them calling to each other about what to pack.


	3. Kat's Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat has a meltdown while packing her suitcase for the family vacay.

KAT'S P.O.V.  
It took nearly two hours of struggling to get everything that was necessary for the twins packed in their suitcases- clothes, shoes, face wash and a toothbrush and not a ton of toys. After much pouting I finally let them each pack two dolls for Nadia and two action figures for Henrik. Now it's my turn to finally get packed, hopefully before Caroline gets here. The twins are back in Henrik's room playing a video game while I'm packing.   
I begin pulling clothes out of my closet and stop when I see a dress bag hanging. My throat feels thick as I look longingly at it. There are a few more next to it but this is one of my most coveted dresses. It's a beautiful green dress that I've somehow managed to hold on to since I was first human in the 1400's. It was the dress that I'd worn when I'd spoken to Elijah about love, it was one of the most important conversations in my life and more so because it was with Elijah. If he hadn't left me for Klaus I might have never gotten my Nadia and Henrik back. I just wish I could introduce them to him, but I don't know where he is and he likely hates me or thinks I'm dead.  
Sighing I grab it and hang it by the door, we were going to a costumed party and I think this is the dress I shall wear but I will bring the red dress I wore when I first met Elijah just in case I change my mind. I'd designed a dress and a full formal outfit for both of my children to wear based on the 1400's fashion styles from my first human life.  
As I continue to pack I keep remembering events that occurred when I wore them. I had just pulled out the shirt and jacket I'd worn when Elijah had left me after I'd given him the cure. When he left me for his brother and I am angry.   
Suddenly I hear the front door open and Caroline flashed to be next to me. "Oh Kat.." she trails off seeing me crying while holding the clothes.  
"Come here." she pulls me into a hug and I completely burst into tears.  
"He left me.. He thought I was playing with him and left me for his brother.." we sink to the floor as she holds me while I cry.  
"Lex." she yells. "Lexi and Stefan came with me, we thought it'd make it easier to save the extra trip." Care tells me as Lexi hurries up the stairs, "Stefan, go keep an eye on the twins please." I hear her speak and because my door is open I can see her give him a kiss on the cheek as they part; him to Henrik's room and she is sprinting down the hallway and closes the door behind her.  
"What's going on?" she asks as she joins the hugging and Care nods towards the clothes in my arms.  
"Let me take that Kat." Care pries it from my arms and tosses it behind her on the bed. "It's his loss Kat, he's missing out on this fantastic family." Lexi smiles comfortingly.  
"I know it's hard, he left you so he could go protect his brother but it's all going to be okay." Care jumps in and Lexi continues for her.  
"Yeah! You have two beautiful children, and all of us- your closest friends are all a part of your life and we are not leaving anytime soon."  
"Yeah.." I trail off, "I know, and I love you guys and my kids but I also love Elijah. He's the only man I've ever truly loved and he left me. He didn't trust me, and he didn't want me."   
"I know sweetie. Just think we're all going to be in New Orleans tomorrow! That's going to help you get your mind off of all this Original drama."  
"Dog Pile!" My head shoots up as I hear Henrik and Nadia scream this. "Oh no." Lexi groans. "Don't worry, Stefan will be just fine." Care smiles and laughs.  
"Yeah, but maybe we should go help him anyways."  
"Yeah, the tickle-monster has been missing her victims." Lexi laughs as she stands and the both pull me to my feet.   
"Come on, one."   
"Two." Care giggles.  
"Three!" I yank open the door.  
"Charge!" Lexi yells as we rush down the hallway and into the bedroom all jumping in on the dog pile. Lexi, Care and I all tickling the kids off Stefan.  
Soon everybody is laughing and I realize I agree with them. I should waste my life by crying over Elijah every time I see something that makes me remember out time together. He left me. He chose to leave and now I have a beautiful family that he's not a part of, no matter how much I wish he was. He wasn't here and I needed to move on. Well, not move on move on. I need to get a grip and not fantasize about him coming back for me, but if he does that would make me so happy. I have my kids to think about and tomorrow we'll all be in New Orleans having a fantastic family vacation.


	4. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the car ride to NOLA!

CAROLINE'S P.OV.  
It took us a little bit to get going, but after finally stuffing all of our suitcases in the trunk of the Cadillac escalade we finally departed for New Orleans.   
"Woo! Here we go! Are you guys excited?" I turn around in my seat to peek back at my niece and nephew and friends. Stefan and Lexi got stuck in the middle seats while Nadia and Henrik were in the very back seats watching a movie.   
"Yay!" Nadia squirms in excitement.   
"Yes!" Henrik pumps his little fists.  
"Very, this is going to be great." Lexi smiles and then looks to her husband. "Right Stefan?"   
"You know I can't disagree with you about this kind of thing." he nearly rolls his eyes but reaches over to take her hand.  
"You're such a sap." she shakes her head and leans over her armrest to give him a kiss.  
"Ew!"  
"Aw!"  
The twins immediately respond. "Gross." Henrik wrinkles his nose while Nadia bounces with happiness.   
"All right you two, no more PDA in my car." Kat smirks while looking back through the rearview mirror.  
"Hey, how's fair." Stefan raises his eyebrow while laughing, "I have every right to kiss my wife." I shake my head at the two of them and their friendly banter. We liked to tease Stefan and Lexi about this all the time.  
"My car my rules!" she raises her finger and points back at Stefan.  
I laugh before reaching to the stereo and turning on some fun dance music, Kat had stocked up on appropriate CD's to have around her kids that we all liked. Lexi lets out a bubbly laugh and starts dancing in her seat along with me, singing the lyrics. Lexi's one of those talented people who doesn't seem to realize their talent and potential.  
We all stop singing and listen to Lexi, she doesn't realize we've stopped and continues to sing along.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' twenty-two! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to. Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're twenty-two. Twenty-two--"  
We laugh before joining in again., even Stefan starts singing along with his wife. Their voices mingling together makes me smile and I see Nadia light up in the backseat at seeing her aunt and uncle singing a song she really likes together.  
"This is going to be long trip." I shake my head and look at Kat who laughs. "You know it!"


End file.
